This invention relates to MOSFET devices, and more specifically relates to a novel source pattern for a MOSFET device of the type disclosed in above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,286 wherein a plurality of polygonal-shaped source elements are disposed over the surface of a semiconductor body and are spaced from one another by a closely controlled dimension.
High power MOSFETS having low on-resistance and high breakdown voltage are known and are shown in the above-noted U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,286. In the above application, the source electrodes are spaced, interdigitated source regions spaced from one another by two parallel channel regions covered by a common gate. The device has exceptionally low on-resistance along with the usual advantages of the MOSFET device over the bi-polar device particularly by virtue of a relatively high conductivity region disposed between the two adjacent channels and leading to a common drain electrode.
It has been found that an interdigitated structure has a relatively low packing density. Moreover, the interdigitated arrangement disclosed in the above U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,286 requires relatively complicated masks and has a relatively high capacitance.